


Deadly Nightshade

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Deutsch/English, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2013
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Das erste das Patrick Jane registrierte als er die Augen öffnete, war die Tatsache das jemand seine Hand hielt.Er blinzelte einen Moment lang irritiert bis seine Augen sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, ehe er langsam den Kopf sinken ließ und überrascht feststellte das es Lisbons Finger waren die fest mit seinen verschränkt waren. Ganz so als ob sie nicht vorhatte je wieder los zulassen.





	Deadly Nightshade

**Deadly Nightshade**

**.**

 

Das erste das Patrick Jane registrierte als er die Augen öffnete, war die Tatsache das jemand seine Hand hielt.

Er blinzelte einen Moment lang irritiert bis seine Augen sich wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, ehe er langsam den Kopf sinken ließ und überrascht feststellte das es Lisbons Finger waren die fest mit seinen verschränkt waren. Ganz so als ob sie nicht vorhatte je wieder los zulassen.

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf dem freien Platz direkt neben ihm, während ihr langes dunkles Haar ihr Gesicht umrahmte und ihre gleichmässige Atmung ihm klar machte das sie schlief.

_Was he still hallucinating?_

„Hey Jane.“

Er blickte auf und entdeckte Grace im Türrahmen seines Krankenzimmers.

„It´s good to see you,“ erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe sie langsam zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. „We we were really worried about you.“

Es war ihr Blick der ihm klar machte das sie jedes ihrer Worte ernst meinte.

_Even after everything he´d done._

„It was the tea, wasn´t it?“

Grace nickte. „Belladona.“

„I figured“, antwortete Jane nachdenklich, während er seinen Blick erneut auf Lisbon ruhen ließ.

Ihr Gesicht war so nah an seinem Körper das er ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Arm spüren konnte.

„She wouldn´t leave your side you know,“ begann Grace nach eine Weile zögernd. „Not even for a second.“

Als er aufsah entging ihm nicht der besorgte Blick auf Graces Gesicht.

„For a moment it looked pretty bad Jane.“ Er sah wie sie Luft holte, als müsste sie sich selbst wappnen für das was sie zu sagen hatte. „For a moment…for a moment your heart stopped beating and it took them a while to bring you back. And Lisbon…she…“

Er sah zu wie Grace nach Worten suchte und konnte ihre Unsicherheit von der anderen Seite des Zimmers förmlich spüren.

„I wont tell her Grace,“ ermutigte Jane sie sanft.

Er sah zu wie so etwas wie Erleichterung über ihr Gesicht huschte, ehe sie fortfuhr.

„She freaked out, I´d never… I´d never seen her like this. They had to sedate her to calm her down.“

Jane zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

_Was she really talking about Lisbon?_

„Let´s just say, the nurses were pretty happy when she fall asleep,“ lachte Grace leise, als sie sein fragendes Gesicht bemerkte.

Jane schmunzelte, während er seinen Blick auf Lisbons Gesicht ruhen ließ und gegen den Drang ankämpfte ihr das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen.

Ihm waren die umissverständlichen Spuren von Tränen auf ihren Wangen nicht entgangen, ebenos wenig die Angst die selbst jetzt wo sie schlief ihre feinen Züge zu beherrschen schien.

„I know it´s none of my business and if you ever tell her what I´m going to say now, I´m pretty sure I´m going to lose my job, but…“

Er sah zu wie Grace das Jacket in ihren Händen fester an ihren Körper drückte.

„I know you guys don´t talk about that stuff that´s written all over your faces, but after everything that happend over the years. And everything that just happend today, maybe… maybe you should start talking about it. Before it´s too late.“

Es wurde still im Raum, während Graces Worte sich langsam in sein Bewusstsein drängten.

_She was right._

_Damn right._

Es war Grace die die Stille schließlich durchbrach.

„Do you want me to wake her up?!“ begann sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf Lisbon, während sie bereits in Richtung Tür ging.

„No,“ Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „No Grace, it´s fine. Thank you.“

Er war zu vertieft in seine eigenen Gedanken, um das Lächeln zu sehen das bei seinen Worten über Graces Gesicht huschte.

„Alright, I´m gonna call Cho and Rigsby then.“

Jane nickte zustimmend, während er nur am Rande wahrnahm das Grace das Zimmer verließ.

Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf Lisbon.

_She never looked so vulnerable, like she did just right now._

_And there was nothing he wanted more than…  
_

„Lisbon, „wisperte er schließlich heiser. „Lisbon.“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick ehe sie zu sich kam und zu blinzeln begann, bevor sie beinahe abrupt den Kopf hob und sich in ihrem Stuhl aufsetzte.

„Jane? Jane! How…“

Panik überschattete ihr bleiches Gesicht, während sie beinahe alamiert zu ihm empor blickte.

„I´m fine Lisbon,“ beeilte Jane sich sie zu beruhigen, während er insinktiv ihre Hand drückte. „I´m fine.“

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen klopfte Jane schließlich mit seiner freien Hand auf den Platz neben sich, während er sie beinahe erwartungsvoll musterte.

„There´s plenty of room up here, you know.“

Er sah sie einen Augenblick lang irritiert blinzeln und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als ihm klar wurde das die Wirkung des Sedativums noch immer ihre Sinne benebelte.

„Let me help you,“ flüsterte er sanft, ehe er in seinem Bett ein Stück zur Seite rutschte und sie sanft zu sich empor zog.

Sie zögerte nur flüchtig, ehe sie nachgab und er sah amüsiert zu wie sie sich ohne jeglichen Protest neben ihn auf die Matratze sinken ließ, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust und ihre Hand noch immer fest verschränkt mit seiner.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Janes Lippen, während er zu sah wie ihr beinahe augenblicklich die Augen zufielen und er konnte nicht anders als sie noch enger an sich heran zu ziehen.

_She would be mad at him for more than a month, maybe even longer. But right now, he couldn´t have cared less.  
_

Sacht ließ er seine Hand über ihr langes Haar gleiten, während er sie behutsam in seinen Armen hielt und es nicht wagte den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

_He´d thought he would never get a chance to see her again._

Er hatte gewusst das es etwas nicht stimmte, sobald er den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, doch da war es bereits zu spät gewesen.

Doch er erinnerte sich an diesen Moment, die Sekunden bevor er sich selbst hatte zu Boden gehen sehen und er erinnerte sich an den einzige Gedanken der dabei durch seinen Kopf gegeangen war.

_I should have told her._

Doch das letzte was er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war das sie sich aus seinen Plänen raushalten sollte. Das es womöglich das beste war wenn sie endlich getrennte Wege gehen würden, dass sie ihn davon abhielt zu tun was er tun wollte, dass er keine Zeit hatte sich auch noch um ihr Wohlbefinden zu sorgen.

That he wanted to quit.

_Sometimes he was such an idiot._

But for some reason she was still there, even if he didn´t deserved it at all.

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf sinken, während er sie noch fester in seine Arme schloss und die Worte über seine Lippen waren, ehe er sich selbst stoppen konnte.

„I love you Teresa,“ flüsterte er heiser ehe er seine Lippen sanft auf ihrer Stirn zur Ruhe kommen ließ. „I love you.“

_And maybe that was the honest thing he´d said in years._

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und langsam die Augen schloss.

_Maybe,_

_just maybe…_

* * *

 

Hätte er nocheinmal aufgeblickt, so hätte er Grace gesehen die noch immer im Türrahmen des Zimmers stand, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das mehr sprach als Worte es je vermocht hätten.

_Maybe one day there would be a happy ending after all._

_._

_._


End file.
